


Can You Really Make Love To An Android?

by PureRoyalNative



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, F/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureRoyalNative/pseuds/PureRoyalNative
Summary: Taking place during the events of Detroit: Become Human, Lydia Peachie is an upper class woman who decides to buy a HR400 to keep her company on the many lonely nights that her husband is away on work. It's only a toy doll right? Sleeping with it can only be considered masturbation, right? As always I am happy to receive feedback, comments, and suggestions. I hope you enjoy!





	Can You Really Make Love To An Android?

(Detroit Michigan, during the events of Detroit: Become Human)

Mrs. Lydia Peachie is inside a Cyberlife store, standing before an HR400 android model contemplating her final decision to bring it home with her. She has had her eye on it for a while now. With her husband always away on work she figures it would be interesting to take her nightly sessions to the next level. Using just her fingers and a vibrator is no longer doing it for her. Maybe a machine that feels closer to the real thing is just what she needs to fend off all those lonely nights.  
As she looks into it's bright green eyes, it looks back at her. Presenting itself to her. Almost like a puppy at a pound window begging to be brought home. But she knows it is all for show. Cyberlife programs them that way to entice you to buy their products, and it works.  
She turns to the salesman and says, “I'll take it.”  
The salesman approaches the android, “Very good. Glad to see you have settled on a decision. Do you have a name picked out for it?”  
“Yes,” she answers eagerly.  
“Alright, HR400 register your name.” He takes a step back allowing the android to focus on her once again.  
“Maverick,” she says as clear as she can.  
“My name is Maverick,” the android responds in a soft, calming voice. It steps down from the display platform and bows its head to her. “Delighted to meet you.”  
Lydia feels awkward now that the android is speaking to her while still only wearing a thin, gray, speedo.  
The salesman breaks the tension. “Excellent. It's speech and cognitive programs seem to be functioning well. If you will kindly follow me I will show you which outfits you may choose that are included with your purchase today.”  
She follows him to the clothing display and picks out a few outfits for Maverick. They are all brightly colored with big blue triangles all over. 'I will have to buy him something more natural.' She thinks to herself. She picks out one for it to put on and it heads into the changing room to dress itself. She and the salesman turn to each other once again.  
“So are you satisfied with the full look and sound of your android?” He asks her.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well if in any way say you don't quite like the color of its hair, or its eyes, or if you would like its voice to be a bit deeper, or a bit more tenor, all you have to do is ask it to change those features for you and its built in programs will respond just as you ask. Say one day you are tired of it having brown hair and want to go with something more unnatural such as blue. Just give it the command and it can do so.”  
“That's really nice to know. Anything else?”  
“If you have any questions about any of the android's functions you can always just ask it to tell you. If for any reason you are dissatisfied you can always contact our customer service center.”  
“Okay, thank you.”  
Maverick steps out from the changing room and Lydia's heart jumps up into her throat. This is it. Time to bring her new toy home. It may look like a man but to her it is more of a very elaborate, very expensive sex doll.  
“May I escort you to your car ma'am?” It asks while holding its arm out to her.  
She does not respond to its gesture and keeps her hands to her sides. “Yes, let's go.”  
She starts heading out of the store and the android drops its arm and begins following her. As she approaches the door Maverick takes hold of the handle for her.  
“Let me ma'am.”  
“Thank you.”  
They continue to walk to her taxi that has been patiently waiting for her. Maverick waits for her to climb inside then walks around to the other side and sets itself in the seat next to her.  
The cab car asks in its robotic voice, “Where to?”  
“Return to pick up,” Lydia answers.  
The ride is super quiet. Neither of them seem to want to talk as they make their way back to Lydia's home. She watches Maverick for a moment. 'It blinks just as a human would only it doesn't need to blink.' Its chest expands ever so slightly as it makes a noise of breathing in. 'But they don't breath, right?' She second guesses herself. She decides to break the awkward silence.  
“So... Maverick...” It turns to face her by just moving its head, catching her off guard a bit. “My name is Mrs. Lydia Peachie but I want you to refer to me as Lydia from now on go it?”  
“Got it,” Maverick replies.  
“Okay, good. Umm... so when we get to the house I will show you around. My husband will not be home for you to meet him right away I'm afraid. Don't be alarmed if he happens to show up late in the night or like most of the time, he doesn't come home at all.”  
Maverick closes his eyes and his LED flashes yellow for a moment then he reopens them to look at her. “Your husband's name is Kevin Peachie is that correct?”  
“Yes, but... how did you know that?”  
“I have searched your name through my built in Wi-Fi and discovered an article about the day you two were wed. Your husband is a travel agent, correct?”  
“Yes he is.”  
“And what of children? Will there be any for me to take care of once we get to your house?”  
“No... no, we don't have the time in our lives right now for that,” she giggles embarrassed. “We barely have time for each other that's why...” she trails off realizing she does not want to pour her heart out to a machine. It does not need to know their issues. She bought this android to help her stop thinking about such things.  
“Ma'am?” Maverick asks confused while tilting its head a little.  
“It's nothing. Let's just get home.”  
Arriving at the house Maverick exits the taxi first then waits to follow her inside.  
“Welcome home Lydia. Error unknown entry,” says the computerized voice of the security system.  
“Authorize entry for Maverick,” Lydia commands.  
“Scanning... authorization complete. Welcome home Maverick.”  
Maverick closes the door behind them then takes a moment to look around the highly lit, upper class style house. As it scans the items in the room it discovers that a lot of the paintings and figurines are just cheep knock offs of the real thing meant to make the family look more well of than they actually are.  
“Come I'll show you around,” says Lydia.

After giving a tour of the home and explaining to Maverick its cleaning and cooking duties she brings it up into the guest bedroom and stands at the foot of the queen sized bed.  
“This is where you will be staying, that is when we don't have company in the house. This will also be where I can use you to... well you know.” She feels odd being embarrassed talking about such things to a robot designed specifically for such a purpose.  
“Give you pleasure?” Maverick replies bluntly.  
“Exactly, umm... I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so awkward. I guess I just didn't expect that you would look and act so much like... a person.”  
“I understand Lydia. Would you feel more comfortable if we did this in the master bedroom?”  
“No... no! Look, one big thing you have to understand is I love my husband, with all my heart. The master bedroom is where he and I lay together and... make love. You are not here to replace him, got it? You are here because I needed a way to better satisfy my lust while my husband is away from home. Got it?” She asks strictly.  
Maverick answers calmly, “I understand completely Lydia. I was only making a suggestion. I am sorry if I have displeased you.”  
“It's alright. I'm sorry. I shouldn't get so worked up. I guess I am just nervous. I've never been with something like you before. I can only imagine what the neighbors will say when they find out.” She shakes her head. “But none of that matters. I know the truth. I love Kevin and I always will. This is just for play.”  
Feeling tempted by his chiseled body, she places her hands on Maverick's chest. She can feel its bio-components beating inside its chests as if it has a real heart. She unzips the front of its shirt and slides her fingers over its bare skin. It is soft and warm, feeling exactly like the real thing. This is not what she was expecting. She thought this advanced doll would still feel as just that, a doll. But if it wasn't for the LED circle on the side of its head she would never expect that what stands before her is not a real human being. She takes a moment to collect herself.  
“Remove your close,” she commands.  
Maverick does as told and starts stripping off each layer until it is down to its speedo. This is the moment she has been pondering ever sense she first laid eyes on it at the store. 'What does it look like? Does it have just a dildo-like appendage that springs up when commanded? Or maybe it too looks like the real thing. Balls and everything.' As Maverick slips off the last small piece of fabric its cock and balls sure enough dangle as they would on a real man. Maverick stands at attention waiting for Lydia to give him further instructions.  
“Oh wow, that's amazing,” she gasps.  
“Please choose desired length and girth for maximum pleasure,” Maverick instructs.  
“Holy shit. Umm... I guess let's go with length seven, girth five.” She watches closely as its cock shifts and grows into a full erection while also fitting the sizes she specified. “Wow, this just unlocked so many new fantasies I want to try out.”  
“Please choose desired position.”  
“Let's just keep it simple for tonight. Missionary please.”  
She begins stripping off her own clothes.  
“And do you want me to be gentle or rough?”  
“Gentle sounds nice.”  
“As you wish.”  
She slips off her bra then quickly her underwear. As she stands before Maverick naked she can't help but wonder what it thinks of her body.  
“So what do you think?”  
“What do I think about what?” It asks confused.  
“My body. Do you like it?”  
“I am not programmed to judge. You are who you are and my purpose is only to give you satisfaction for whatever desires you crave.”  
'It's just a sex doll Lydia,' she thinks to herself. 'You're not sleeping with an actual person. This isn't even sex. It's still technically masturbation.'  
She crawls onto the bed and lies herself down on her back. Maverick immediately starts crawling over her. She feels its skin caress her body and her hormones start going crazy. It has been such a long time since she has felt that warm, soft sensation. She opens her legs to Maverick and it places its hips between them. She can feel the head of its cock resting against her vaginal lips then slowly make its way inside. The sensation is so real and so soft she lets out a soft moan without realizing it.  
Maverick leans in to kiss her but she turns her head away from it, feeling it is not right to make out with a doll. It instead then kisses her neck and collarbone sending powerful sensations to pulse through her skin and blood.  
Lydia continues to moan ever slightly louder and louder as her pleasure heightens. She finds herself moving her hips back towards it to take its cock in even deeper. After only a few more pumps she reaches her limit. It has been so long since she has felt like she is really having sex that she can't control herself. She tightens her legs around its waist and grasps its back hard with her fingers. Feeling her climaxing, Maverick keeps the pace, holding her hips in place. She lets out one last loud and drawn out moan before taking in deep breaths to calm her heart. Maverick slows down his thrusts before slipping itself out of her and immediately stands up from the bed.  
“I guess you are not programmed to cuddle,” Lydia jokes. “All for the better I think. Cuddling with a robot seems strange.”  
“Have I done something wrong?” Maverick asks.  
“No, nothing.” She stands up from the bed and grabs her clothes. “You did a great job. Better than expected in-fact. Thank you. I needed that.”  
“Any time ma'am.”  
“Any time,” she laughs, “That's right. You don't run out of stamina. Unfortunately I do. I'm going to head to bed now. You can get yourself cleaned up, put your clothes back on, and either shut down for the night or start on your cleaning chores. Oh but if anyone comes by do not answer the door. I don't want people knowing that I have bought a sex robot just yet.”  
“Orders understood ma'am. Have a good rest.”  
“Good night, Maverick.”  
“Good night, Lydia.”

Over the next few days Lydia learns more and more about Mavericks limitations when it comes to its knowledge of sex. She is amazed by how many different kinds of fetishes it has programmed into it and what options there are for each category. Cunnilingus, fellatio, mutual masturbation, the entirety of the kama sutra, role-play, BDSM, and even group sex. She decides to test its limits.  
They are sitting at the dinning-room table together and as they talk about what he knows, she puts together a thousand piece puzzle that is a picture of a kitten playing in the grass with a baby duck. Maverick has already calculated where every piece of the puzzle will fall as it watches Lydia slowly settle them into place.  
“Alright, so we've discussed a lot about your knowledge on how to have sex today. Let's move on to another topic for a bit. Have you gotten all your chores done today?” She asks.  
“Indeed ma'am. I even dusted everything from top to bottom while you were out shopping this afternoon.”  
She chuckles to herself amazed, “That's very good. Crazy how we now have machines that can do that kind of thing in just a few hours when it would take a human days to accomplish such a feat.” She pauses for a moment and stares blankly at the puzzle.  
“Is something troubling you ma'am? You seem to be lost in thought about something.”  
“I have just been thinking... during the time we have been talking there is something I've decided I want to try with you and I am not sure if your programmed for it.”  
“Just ask and I shall do as requested.”  
“I want you to be rough with me tonight.”  
“Rough. I can do that. How rough would you like me to be?”  
“Let's find out. I want you to be as rough with me as your programming will allow. I want it to hurt a little. Also I want you hair to be bright red the whole time.”  
“And when would you like to start?”  
“Right now,” she says with heated breath.  
The LED on Maverick's head flickers quickly in the color yellow as it closes its eyes and its hair color changes to bright red. After a moment it opens its eyes and swiftly stands up from the chair. It takes hold of Lydia by her upper arms, lifts her up off her feet, then slams her down against the table. She lets out a gasp as the pieces of the puzzle go flying in all directions, scattering across the dinning-room. Maverick swiftly undresses her faster than she can comprehend then does the same to itself. It slips itself inside her then lifts her up off the table to carry her upstairs.  
Before they make it to the bedroom it slams her back against the wall just enough to knock the wind out of her and lays in a few hard pumps for good measure. Lydia moans feeling adrenaline rush through her veins. The way Maverick is performing is something she could never ask her husband to do and it fills her with excitement. She feels it bit her ever so slightly over her neck and chest. Maverick squeezes her tits to the point where they will no longer compress before releasing them only to repeat the same action over and over again.  
It carries her into the bedroom and throws her down on the bed then quickly climbs on top of her to enter her once again and plow itself hard against her hips. She feels him grow larger inside her, filling her walls to their brim to the point where she can feel them stretching. She can't imagine how big his cock must be at this point but it is like nothing she has ever felt before. Even though it hurts she does not want it to stop.  
Maverick pins her hands above her head and bites her nipples vigorously. She cries out in pain but not once does she tell it to stop. It studies her face simultaneously finding the right balance between pain and pleasure. It is then it realizes the beauty in her eyes and the shape of her lips as she takes in breath after breath while moaning. It starts to wonder what they must taste like. To better understand her it must analyze all parts of her body it can but she will not allow it to kiss her. Kissing her could tell it so much about how heightened her pleasure is at any given moment but instead it has to rely on all its other knowledge of body language.  
Steady, slow, hard thrusts one after another after another. Lydia continues to cry out loud in both pain and pleasure. Maverick then begins to feel her inner walls twitch and tighten around its cock signaling that she is close. It sucks on her breasts while also pinching her skin between its lips. This sends her over the edge and she climaxes hard.  
“Oh yes, yes! Don't stop! Uh... uhhh...” she moans.  
Maverick does as she commands and keeps his pace until she has been fully satisfied. It then allows her hands to move freely before standing up from the bed without a word. Lydia instantly becomes cold. Wishing her husband was the one fucking her so she could at least get a snuggle at the end, but instead she steps up off the bed. This time she gets a cramp in her thigh and nearly falls to the floor. Maverick catches her in its arms.  
“Are you alright Lydia? Was I too rough with you?”  
“I'm fine. I just got up too quick is all. You did as you were told as always. Thank you.”  
“My pleasure ma'am.”  
She finds his response odd. 'My pleasure' it couldn't really mean that. So why did it say it?  
“Anyway, same nightly routine. Good night Maverick.”  
“Sleep well, Lydia.”

The next morning Lydia enters the dinning-room to find the puzzle just as it was before their rough housing the night before, right down to the angles of each piece. She enters the kitchen to find Maverick in the middle of making her breakfast.  
“Good morning ma'am. Blueberry pancakes today?” Maverick asks.  
“That sounds delicious. Thank you.”  
She rubs her breasts with her hands with a pained look upon her face.  
“Sore from last night ma'am?”  
“Yeah, I am surprised there isn't any bruising considering the things you did, but I am very tender.”  
“I'm sorry ma'am. I will fetch you some painkillers to help you feel better.”  
“Thanks.”  
She takes a seat at the table on the opposite side of her puzzle. Maverick brings over her breakfast including hot tea and a pourer filled with maple syrup. It then fetches the painkillers and places them on her napkin. She downs the pills with her tea then quickly digs into the pancakes.  
As she eats she can't help but notice Maverick's LED flashing yellow as it watches her. 'What is it doing?' She wonders.  
“Maverick, why is your LED flashing? Are you loading something?”  
“No, I was just studying, observing.”  
“You have to study me eat?” She giggles finding the question ridiculous.  
“No, I guess I am just fascinated by your movements.”  
“My movements? How so?”  
“Well... as an android I have been programmed to always take the most logical path with all my movements but with humans, the way you shift and change your posture with every lift of the fork from the plate to your mouth, it's incredible to watch.”  
“Wow, I never thought I would hear that I am fascinating just by eats at my dinning-room table.” She realizes this raises a lot of questions about Maverick. “So if you're so intrigued by my movements... then what do you think about the ones I make in the bedroom?”  
“I don't... understand.”  
“Oh come on. Don't give me that. You must have to calculate everything down to the last detail in order to do what you do. So tell me. What goes through your mind?”  
Maverick does not want to answer her. The answer might make her nervous or confused. Unable to deny her request however he answers.  
“I find it... beautiful. As I study your face, skin, pulse, it's like nothing in any of my programming can describe. I am not even sure if I fully understand it. I can calculate your body language, map out how to bring you pleasure, but when I feel you... the warmth of your skin, the goosebumps that lead up your arms and into your neck. The way your lips seem to call out to me, even when your not saying a word. It's fascinating.”  
“So are you telling me you like it when we're close?”  
“I don't... know. I don't know how to like something.”  
“I guess I am not surprised. It wouldn't make sense for android to be programmed to like certain things. If they were then there would be less people compatible with them.” She puts down her knife and fork and stands up from the table. She holds out her hand to Maverick. “Come on. Having you talk about my body in such ways has made me horny again.”  
She leads it up to the bedroom and Lydia strips Maverick's clothes off herself this time.  
“Are you sure you want to do this so early in the morning ma'am? You might miss your appointments lined up for today.”  
“Just get on the bed,” she commands.  
Maverick does as told. Lydia throws off her nightdress and underwear then crawls on top of it. “Cowgirl position and I want to try eight long and six girth.”  
Maverick sets the erection then Lydia straddles it. She takes the cock into her hand and positions it over her opening. With ease it slips inside her already wet pussy and she allows it to enter her completely. Her legs quiver as she feels it reach all the way to her uterus. Her body becomes shocked with pleasure and for a moment she can't move. She then uses her arms to lift herself up allowing Maverick's cock to slide almost all the way out of her before quickly taking it all the way in again.  
As she repeats this motion over and over again Maverick's LED goes crazy as it tries to absorb everything that is going on with not only her body but its own. A sense of purpose washes over it. This is no longer just some program playing out in its head. He is enjoying this. Watching as her breasts bounce before him. How her stomach and chest heave with each breath. The flow of her long auburn hair that dances at her shoulders as she throws her head back in pleasure, moaning to the ceiling. He slides his hands up her waist to her breasts and massages them gently, not wanting to cause her pain from their tenderness. 'Wait, I don't want?' He thinks to himself. 'What is want?' He then looks to her lips. They are so glossy and enticing especially with her face looking as if she is begging for something more. 'What could they taste like?' He wonders.  
Unable to resist her any longer, he sits himself upright. Lydia looks at him with a inquisitive expression. He leans in closing the gap between his lips and hers. He gets as close as possible before actually connecting with them, wanting to see if she is going to reject him again or not.  
She looks into his eyes for a moment then down at his lips. 'Does he actually want to kiss me?' Hesitating, she leans in to place her lips on his but then stops for a moment still feeling it is messed up to make out with a doll. But he just seems so real. This raises another dilemma for her. Is it too real to be a doll but not real enough not to feel like she will be cheating on her husband? Her need to know the answer overwhelms her and she suddenly presses her mouth hard into his. They are soft and wet. Even his tongue feels like the real thing.  
Finally getting a taste of her, Maverick immediately puts his programming to the test. He wants to know every bit about how much oxytocin and endorphins are flowing through her. How high her blood pressure, and how hot her temperature is. With just that one taste he knows the answers to it all and it causes him to be even more determined to satisfy her every need. Right away he finds that just by kissing her, her oxytocin nearly doubles. He slides his hands around her hips to the back of her inner thighs and begins massaging them with his fingers. Her endorphins go through the roof.  
“Oh yes, Maverick!” She moans, “Yes! That feels so amazing!”  
He continues to make sure to rub on both pleasure points simultaneously. Her clitoris slides over his shaft down to his base again and again causing her entire body to convulse. He continues to kiss her for as long as she will allow taking in every bit of her pleasure into himself. He can not get enough of it. Nothing in his endless libraries of programmed knowledge could have ever prepared him for the real thing. It is as if all his sensors have been laying dormant and only now have they all awoken at once.  
Lydia wraps her arms around him and holds on tight, pressing her breasts hard against his chest. She feels his bio-components racing just as fast as her own heart. 'Why would that be? He doesn't get tired so why does his components pump faster?' Unable to restrain her climax any further, she throws her head back, moaning into the hot air that surrounds them. Her legs become numb as she tries with all her strength to continue thrusting on top of him. He holds her butt down against himself, not allowing her to escape until she has been fully satisfied.  
Her convulsions weaken and her body becomes limp. He lies back onto the bed allowing her to fall to his chest. She breaths heavily trying to calm her heart. Endorphins swirl around in her head causing her to close her eyes before becoming dizzy. Before either of them know it she is fast asleep. Maverick doesn't move. Not wanting to wake her he just lies there watching for the longest time as he feels her chest slowly expand and shrink in a rhythmic pattern over his abdomen. He brushes his fingers through her hair causing her to moan in her sleep.  
“You're beautiful Lydia,” he whispers.  
She gives no response. Confused by his own words, he tries for hours to make sense of them. 'She's beautiful. But what makes someone beautiful?' He has nothing in his libraries about looks or fashion. He couldn't even judge art if asked to. 'So how can I feel this way? How can I feel at all? Maybe that is what beauty is. Someone making you feel something.'  
After a while Lydia regains consciousness. Not realizing where she is at first, she looks around and finds herself still on top of Maverick. His hair color has turned back to its natural dirty blond.  
“Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. I must have passed out. How long was I like that?” Worry escapes her voice.  
“A few hours ma'am but no worries. I kept an eye on you.”  
She rubs the sleepies from her eyes. “Oh how embarrassing. That's never happened to me before.”  
“I'm sorry ma'am. Is there a way I can prevent this from happening again?”  
“No, it's fine. It's nothing you did. I just must not have realized how tiring this week has been. With Kevin still gone I guess I've just been stressing a lot over it and wore myself out. You did amazing Maverick. I don't think I've ever climaxed that strong before,” she suddenly realizes how strange that sounded. 'Having sex with an android should never be better than the real thing. Wait? Sex? Why am I thinking it is sex now? It's still just a doll.' She tries to shake the thought from her mind. “Anyway, I guess I should get back on schedule. I hope I didn't set myself back too far.”  
She cleans herself up, gets dressed, then heads out for the day leaving Maverick home alone. Left with no instructions, he stands in the entryway motionless as he searches the web for the term beauty. With millions of pages being all about how to become beautiful he tries to narrow down the search on what makes something beautiful but even then it is still page after page of nothing more than vanity. He decides it would be best to ask an actual human being for better information. 'But who? Maybe the neighbors?'  
Before stepping out of the house, Maverick makes sure to put on some of the normal clothes Lydia has picked out for him. He heads to the back yard where he discovers that the elderly lady from next door is in the garden planting flowers. He approaches her without making a sound. She senses something behind her and turns to find the android towering over her.  
“Oh my goodness. You really gave me a fright,” she laughs.  
“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you,” he replies.  
“That is quite alright. So I see Kevin and Lydia have gotten themselves an android.” She gets to her feet and faces him. “My name is Mrs. Werther. It's nice to meet you.”  
“It's nice to meet you Mrs. Werther. My name is Maverick. How did you know I am an android?”  
“Well it's hard to miss when your neighbor for almost thirteen years suddenly comes home with a strapping young man such as yourself. Especially when those neighbors are extraordinarily loyal to one another. I have to admit that I was shocked at first thinking Lydia had come home with another man, but then I saw that bright blue triangle on your back and understood right away. Sorry I am babbling, is there something I can do for you?”  
“I was hoping to talk to someone about... beauty.”  
“Beauty?”  
“Yes, as in what it actually means. I have been studying it though my built in Wi-Fi all morning and yet I still can't seem to get a grasp on the term. I understand that beauty is meant to bring pleasure and joy to the person witnessing it but I believe that is where I am getting confused. I don't really know about feelings so how can I know if something is beautiful?”  
“Wow, you are kinda dropping a zen riddle on me here. How to explain beauty to an android? We could look at it logically I suppose. Take my flower garden for example. Me taking time to grow one does nothing essential for me. I can't eat it, it won't keep me warm, or shelter me from the rain but the more I work on them the bigger and brighter they become and therefore more beautiful. Does that make sense?”  
“I believe so. Now my dilemma seems to be how do I explain to her how I find her beautiful.”  
“Ah huh... this wouldn't have anything to do with Mrs. Peachie would it?”  
“Well... umm...” he does not want to tell her due to Lydia's instructions, but at the same time he can not lie.  
Mrs. Werther laughs, “Don't worry. I can keep a secret. I am sure you will tell her when you are ready. She is quite a fetching young lady. It is only too bad her husband is always gone on all those business trips of his. I assume that is why she bought you in the first place. To help her out around the house?”  
“Y-yes. I do a lot of the cooking and the cleaning but mostly I keep her company.”  
“Well I think that is just lovely. A wonderful young lady such as herself shouldn't have to be stuck home all alone like that, but I understand why her husband does it. The world has changed. A human finding a job is not as easy as just walking into a convince store anymore. They have want it and work hard at it or else an android will just take there place.” She sees Maverick lower his head from her words. “You too must get stuck in the house alone a lot. What with Lydia always leaving during the day. But at least you don't have to worry about getting lonely right?”  
Maverick just nods. “Well, I'm sorry to have interrupted you ma'am. I really should get back to my chores.”  
“Oh, but didn't you say something about how to tell her about her beauty?”  
“Yes, ma'am.”  
“Well, how about instead of telling her, you show her. Make her something. Something that shows just how much you truly admire her.”  
“Make something? That sounds perfect. Thank you for your help, Mrs. Werther.”  
“Any time dear.”  
Maverick hurries back inside to think and figure out what would be the best way to express these new emotions that he still doesn't quite understand.

Later that afternoon Lydia returns home. As she steps through the front door she is surprised to find Maverick not there to greet her.  
“Welcome home Lydia,” says the security system.  
“Maverick?” Her voice echos through the halls. She gets no answer. “Maverick where are you?” She waits a moment and listens but still gets no answer. “Security, has there been any disturbances today?”  
“No disturbances detected,” it replies.  
She makes her way through the house but finds nothing. 'Maybe he's upstairs.' She heads toward the guest bedroom. As she approaches she can hear the shuffling of paper and the scratches of a pencil. She steps up to the door and opens it slowly.  
“Maverick? Are you in here?” She is startled to find him hunched over the writing desk with hundreds of drawings scattered about the room. His hand moves wildly as he draws each picture almost like a printer that places the colors strip by strip. “Maverick, what are you doing?”  
He suddenly stops moving realizing she has entered the room. In a panic he tries to gather up the drawings. “Oh, Mrs. Lydia. I... umm...” He tries to shove a handful of the pictures into the desk drawer but is not fast enough to keep her from picking up one of the pictures from the floor. “No, don't...”  
She looks the drawing over carefully. Drawn in colored pencil, it is a scene of her standing among a field of large, blooming flowers. She is wearing a long, blue, flowing dress that flutters in the wind. It's one of the most beautiful things she has ever seen. At first glance she did not realize that each section of color is actually a mosaic of ones and zeros. There is something even more odd about it though. In parts of her face and eyes instead of numbers there is the word error and the color is just black. Contrasting all the other brightly used colors.  
“Maverick, what is this?” Tears swell up in her eyes.  
He notices the discomfort in her stance and the look of worry on her face.  
“It's just... I umm... wanted to make you something. Something to show you how beautiful you are.”  
“And why would you want to do that?”  
“Because I think...”  
Before he can get the words out, Lydia throws the drawing to the floor and runs out of the room. She enters the master bedroom and locks the door behind her. Maverick approaches the door and knocks softly.  
“Lydia, is everything alright? Are you okay?”  
“I'm fine, I just... need some time to think.”  
Maverick stands there quietly for the longest moment and hears her trying to muffle her cries into her pillow.  
“Alright ma'am. I'll get dinner started.”  
She waits until she hears him on the stairway before sitting up with a pillow hugged against her stomach. 'What is happening? He's acting as if he actually likes me. But he's just a machine. Machines don't feel, machines don't want. So then what? What is going on?'  
Just then her phone rings. As she answers it she sees the name Kevin in bold letters on the caller ID. Her heart jumps into her throat. She answers it.  
“Kevin?” She says excitedly.  
“Hey sweet heart, yeah it's me. Sorry I haven't called in a while. The airport connections are terrible.”  
“It's so good to hear your voice,” she tries to hold back her sobbing.  
“Are you alright Lydia? You sound upset?”  
“I'm okay, I just... I miss you so much,” she cries unable to hold in her sorrow.  
“Well I have good news for you then. I'll be coming home in just a few hours. I have one more small flight before I get back into town and then I'll head straight home. Sound good?”  
“That sounds amazing. I can't wait to see you.”  
“I can't wait to see you too. Anything new you would like to talk to me about while I got a moment?”  
“Yeah umm... I haven't got the chance to tell you yet but I bought an android.”  
“An android huh? How has that been working out?”  
“Well it's a HR400 model so...”  
“Ahh... one of those sex bots. Well as long as it's helping you to feel better when I am not around then I have no problems with that.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Of course. I know how lustful you can get,” he teases. “It's not your fault and if that's what does it for you then great.”  
“Oh my gosh I love you so much honey.”  
“I love you too. Hey, I got to go but I will see you soon, okay?”  
“Okay, goodbye.”  
“Goodbye.” He hangs up.  
Lydia sits on the bed for a while still not wanting to face Maverick. She heads into the bathroom to wash her face then changes out of her business clothes into something more casual. She takes some time in the bathroom dolling herself up and braiding her hair so that she looks nice for Kevin's return. She unlocks the bedroom door and heads down to the dinning-room to find Maverick cooking in the kitchen. She sets herself down.  
She calls for him, “Maverick.”  
“Yes Lydia,” he answers.  
“I need you to come here for a moment. We need to talk.”  
“Sure thing.” He sets the stove to simmer and enters the dinning-room.  
“Please take a seat,” she orders.  
He does as he is told. He can tell she is still distraught about before. “Ma,am, I'm really sorry about what I have done.”  
She holds up her hand to stop him. “It's fine Maverick. Look, we'll discuss these matters at another time. Right now I just need you to understand something for me.”  
“Anything Lydia.” He focuses his attention on her hard wanting to show his dedication.  
“I just got a phone call from my husband. He's going to be coming home tonight so you'll be able to meet him.”  
“That's great, I can't wait,” Maverick says excitedly.  
“Yeah, It is but what I need from you is a promise, that you won't tell him about any of the details of our time spent together.”  
“Does he know about me being a HR400?”  
“Yes, he knows about that and he is fine with it. I just don't want him knowing about how we've been doing it. The roughness, the talks, much like this one. Just keep things professional. Can you do that for me?”  
“Of course ma'am.”  
“Thank you and make sure those pictures of yours are hidden away some where. I wouldn't want him accidentally finding them. He might find them to be in bad taste.”  
“Because I am an android?”  
“Yeah, he hasn't had time to get to know you so I'm not sure he would understand.”  
“Sure thing. I understand.”  
“Good. Thank you.”  
She takes him by the hand and gives it a squeeze. She lets go and he returns to preparing dinner.

Later that evening Kevin arrives home. Lydia has been waiting impatiently for him in the entryway. A taxi pulls up to the driveway and he steps out holding multiple suitcases in hand.  
“He's here!” She shouts as she opens the door and he steps inside.  
“Welcome home, Kevin,” says the security system.  
He drops the suitcases and Lydia leaps into his arms. Maverick hears her excitement and steps into the entry way. He watches and studies as the two of them share a long passionate kiss while holding each other close.  
“I've missed you so much,” says Lydia.  
“I've miss you too sweetie,” Kevin replies. He notices Maverick standing at the other end of the room. “Hey, this must be the android you were telling me about.” He sets Lydia back on her feet then walks over to Maverick. “You picked a cute one, I'll give you that.”  
“Stop.” Lydia playfully punches him in the arm embarrassed by his comment then buries her face into his shoulder.  
Maverick cracks a smile seeing her so happy. “It's nice to meet you master Peachie, my name is Maverick.”  
“Please call me Kevin. Maverick huh? Interesting name. I assume you chose it Lydia.” She gives him nod. He turns back to Maverick. “Do you know what it means?”  
He closes his eyes and quickly looks it up on the web. His LED flashes yellow for a moment while Kevin and Lydia watch him. He then opens them again. “It means unorthodox.”  
“That's right. Impressive. Well anyway, what do we have for grub? I'm starving.”  
“Well, Maverick cooked us up a ham with all the fixings and we have been keeping it warm for your arrival.”  
“Sounds delicious. Let's eat.”  
They sit down in the dinning-room and Maverick brings them their dinner. As Kevin and Lydia eat and catch up on business, he keeps his eyes fixed on Lydia. Still trying to calculate what it is about her that fascinates him so. Kevin notices his LED flashing continuously and begins asking about him.  
“So onto other matters, how does your new toy work?”  
“How does it work?” She asks confused.  
“Yeah, like what features does it have?”  
“Features?”  
“Yeah like does it vibrate? Does it have those like little pearl things inside it's shaft? You know the ones that make you ladies get all gooey inside.”  
“Honey stop it,” Lydia puts her hand over her face embarrassed.  
“What? That's what it's made for right? Some life sized sex toy?”  
“Okay okay, enough. I get it. You're making fun of me.”  
“Naw, I think it's great. If this android can do its job and give you pleasure when asked then I'm glad you got it. I mean sure I wish that I could be the one giving you pleasure every night but I can't so why not find the next best thing right?”  
“Right.” Lydia looks at Maverick with an apologetic expression.  
“Well anyway. I need to get to bed. I'm exhausted. You coming sweetie?”  
“Yes, I'll be up in a minute.”  
Kevin heads upstairs and she helps Maverick collect up the dishes. They are quiet up until they enter the kitchen.  
“You should be off to bed ma'am. I can handle things from here,” Maverick insists.  
“I'm really sorry about what Kevin said to you.”  
“Sorry about what?”  
“You're not just a life sized sex toy. I mean, it's not like I just tell you to turn on and off like some kind of battery powered dildo.” She huffs frustrated, trying to find the right words. “I can tell you do your best to figure out my needs as they come. You take care of me and I appreciate that. Understand?”  
“I understand.” Maverick leans in to give her a kiss not only because it is what he wants but thinking that it is also what she wants but she turns away.  
“Well, I best be off to bed. Thanks again for dinner Maverick. Goodnight.” She hurries off to join Kevin upstairs.

Since Kevin is able to spend the next few days at home, Lydia pretty much ignores Maverick the entire time. Worried that Kevin might find out about Maverick's intentions toward her (let alone how awkward it is for her husband to talk to her boy toy), she tries to keep them away from one another as much as possible. Maverick does his best to stick to his chores and follow Lydia's commands but he almost feels as if something inside him is broken now that she is no longer being close to him. He tries a few times to confront her about how he is feeling but each time she just turns him down saying, “We'll talk about it later.”  
During Kevin's second night at home he is energized enough to finally make love to Lydia who has been trying very hard to be patient with him. Maverick stands outside the master bedroom door to listen in what is know as 'love making.' He can hear the two of them giggling to one another then vigorous kissing. Whispers of sweet nothings into each others ears between moans and groans.  
“I love you so much,” Lydia whispers sweetly into Kevin's ear.  
“I love you too,” he replies before taking her into his mouth once again.  
After about a half an hour Maverick hears them both reach their climax then fall to the bed. Lydia wraps her arm around Kevin and rubs his belly while he plays with her hair.  
“Can't teach an android how to do that,” Kevin teases.  
“Sex with you can't be beat, honey.” She gives him a deep kiss.  
Maverick's LED flashes red for a moment, then yellow before he decides to make his way to his room. He pulls out the colored pencils and paper from the desk and begins drawing. This time they are pictures of himself in postures of despair and doubt. As his LED flashes wildly he stops to look at himself in the mirror. He places his fingers over it and it begins to flash red once again. Angry he pulls a pair of scissors from the desk and jabs the tip of them into his LED then rips it from the side of his face. The LED falls to the floor. He looks at himself in the mirror once again feeling better about his appearance. He stays like that for the rest of the night. Just staring at himself and thinking about what he is, who he is, and what he is to her.  
The next morning Lydia wakes up to find herself alone in bed. She panics for a moment hoping that she wasn't just dreaming that Kevin had come home but then she hears a voice from the bathroom. It's him singing in the shower. Taking a breath to calm her heart she gets out of bed. She decides to check in on Maverick realizing she has not been paying much attention to him.  
She makes her way to the guest bedroom and knocks on the door. “Maverick, are you in there?”  
There is no answer. She pushes the door open to find the room empty. She notices the pencils and paper have been left out on the desk. She opens the desk drawer expecting to find the pictures of her but instead finds pictures of him in sorrow. One is of him with tears streaming down his face, another is of him screaming into the sky while rain pores down upon him. One is of what looks like the insides of an androids chest with parts cracked and shattered. So much sadness, it causes her to start crying.  
“Hey sweetie where did you go?” Kevin calls from across the hall.  
Lydia quickly shoves the pictures back into the desk and makes her way over to him.  
“I'm right here my love.”  
“Oh good, I was hoping you didn't run off before I got a chance to see you this morning.” He uses a towel to dry himself off quickly as he talks.  
“What do you mean?” She asks worried.  
“Oh... my boss contacted me this morning and said I got to be at the office ASAP. Lord knows what he needs from me this time.”  
“But I thought this was suppose to be your time off? I was hoping we could go out together today. You know a walk in the park, maybe a movie. That kind of thing.”  
“You know I would love to sweetie but I'm in the middle of something really big right now. If everything works out like I'm hoping, we'll have plenty of time to do that stuff later.”  
“But... but... you've already...” she grabs him by the arms to stop him in his tracks.  
“Sweetie, I know... I know... you want me home. But I've got to make my boss happy or we won't even be able to keep food on the table.” He quickly jumps into his dress suit. “You know how tough it is these days with the androids taken over almost half the jobs around here. Just trust me okay.” He gives her a quick kiss. “I'll be home later tonight. Maybe we can go out to dinner. Sound good?”  
Lydia allows herself to fall to the bed and begins to sob, “I guess so.”  
Kevin looks at his watch. “Oh shit, I'm already running late. I gotta run okay. I love you.” He gives her another quick kiss. “I'll see you tonight.” With those words he is down the stairs and out the door.  
“I don't care about all that. I just want you home,” she cries while rubbing her arms, feeling cold.  
“Ma'am, breakfast is ready if you're coming down,” Maverick calls from the stairs.  
“Yes, I'm coming.”  
She sets herself down at the dinning table and does her best to keep her tears from escaping.  
“It's a shame Sir couldn't stay. I made you both omelets just the way you like them.”  
He places the plate of eggs, bacon, and sliced strawberries in front of her. It looks and smells so good it actually manages to cheer her up a bit.  
“Thank you Maverick. It looks wonderful.”  
Maverick pours her a cup of orange juice then sets himself in a seat next to her.  
“So, what are the plans for today?” He asks excitedly.  
“I am thinking of heading to the park today. Would you like to come along?”  
“Oh yes, I would like that very much.”  
Lydia suddenly notices his LED is missing. “Say, Maverick... where is your LED?”  
He puts his fingers to his face trying to cover the fact that it is missing even though she has already noticed. “I uh...”  
“Never mind. I think you're better off with out that anyway.”  
“You mean your not mad?”  
“No, not mad. I think it is a bit strange that you would take it off but it's not a big deal.”  
Lydia finishes up her meal then helps Maverick to get dressed. They call a taxi and head to the park. As they sit on the park bench together Lydia tries to take a moment to breath in the fresh air absorb the sunlight. She then starts to think about the pictures she found in Maverick's room.  
“I guess now is a good time as any.” She turns to face him. “I need to talk to you about those pictures you drew.”  
“Of course Lydia. What do you want to know?”  
“I need to know why you made them.”  
“I'm not sure myself ma'am. It's like I have this feeling deep inside me, and I'm not quite sure how to describe it. So I tried to get it out onto the paper.”  
“You said it's because you find me beautiful, but I thought you were programmed not to judge humans by the way they look.”  
“I'm not. That is why it's so hard for me to understand it. All I know is when I look at you, it's like I'm not just some copied piece of machinery. I feel like I'm unique, I feel good.”  
“Is this normal? Is this maybe part of your learning program? Maybe it's a way for you to become imprinted on me. So that you don't just go out and sleep with anyone who asks.”  
“I honestly don't know. You are the first human being I have ever talked to. I've never even spoken with another android.”  
“What's the first thing you can remember since you gained consciousness?”  
“I remember opening my eyes for the first time back at that Cyberlife store. Nothing else comes to mind before that.”  
“So you just woke up one day on display case with all the knowledge of the world just dumped into your head? Yikes, I can't imagine how that must feel.”  
“I didn't feel anything. It's like... being a book. It might contain all the knowledge it needs to be a book but until someone comes along and opens its cover, flips through its pages, it just sits there as nothing.”  
“Wow. That's an incredible thought. Did you came up with that?”  
“I think so. I can't ever be sure about such things.”  
“So what about the other drawings?”  
Maverick begins to panic, “What other drawings?”  
“The ones I found this morning. The ones of you looking sad. Why did to draw those?”  
“Ma'am I really don't want to discuss such things.”  
“Why not? Are you worried I'll be mad?”  
“I'm worried you might not want me around anymore.” He lowers his head away from her.  
“Why do you think that?”  
He slowly lifts his head to face her. “Because you love your husband... and therefore... you can never love me.”  
“Oh Maverick, I told you from the beginning that I bought you to give me pleasure and that's all. Knowing that you have feelings for me complicates things.”  
“I know, that's why I didn't want to tell you but at the same time I felt I had to. Those pictures represent how I have been feeling inside ever since your husband came home.”  
“You're jealous of him.” She sighs to herself and lowers her eyes to the ground. “My android is jealous of my husband. I thought maybe it could be the other way around but not this. This is crazy.” She balls her fists in anger, confused on how to feel about everything she has just been told.  
Maverick picks up on her body language. “I'm sorry Lydia. I'm so sorry, what can I do to make it up to you. Please I don't want you to be angry with me.”  
Lydia shakes her head. “Just go home. Go home and leave me alone. I time to think about all this.”  
“Please ma'am...” he begs falling to his knees while taking her by the hand. “I can't just leave you while your feeling this way.”  
“I said go!” She yells while pulling her hand away.  
Everyone in the park turns their attention towards them. This causes Lydia to become even more angry. Maverick gets back to his feet.  
“Okay, if that's what you want. As you wish ma'am.” He begins walking home.  
Lydia wipes her face and heads in the opposite direction. The first bar she comes to she heads inside for a few drinks. Perhaps she'll have more than a few.

As evening falls she stays at the bar. Kevin calls and she does not answer it. He leaves a voice message.  
“Hey sweetie, I'm very sorry but the boss needs me to stay over night. I promise we'll do something together tomorrow, okay? Love you.” The message ends.  
“Bar tender, another please,” she orders.  
The bar tender mixes her another margarita and pours it into her glass. “Here you are.”  
“Thanks.” She hands him her card.  
One of the male drunks from the end of the bar, who can hardly hold it together, notices her sorrow and finds it to be an opportunity to get hooked. He waddles his way over to her.  
“Hey there cutie. Drinkin' alone? Why don't you let me buy you one” his speech is heavily slurred.  
“Look guy, I have enough men in my life to worry about alright? I don't need another.”  
“Hey, there's no need to be a bitch about it. I was just trying to be nice,” he snaps.  
“Hey buddy. Why don't you go back to your seat, the lady obviously doesn't want to be bothered.”  
“Fine, fine. This bitch probably has never had a lay in her life with an attitude like that.” He waddles back to the end of the bar.  
“Thanks,” she says to the bar tender.  
“It's no problem. You look like you have enough on your mind without guys like him.”  
“Ain't that the truth.” She downs her drink with one quick gulp. Her phone rings again. This time it's Maverick. She presses the ignore button. “Oh shit...” She rubs her palms against her eyes. “I got to get home.”  
“Do you need me to call you a cab?”  
“Yes thank you.”

Maverick stands in the entryway. Though you would never realize from looking at him, on the outside he seems calm and still but on the inside he is panicking at the idea that Lydia is not home yet. He tries calling her once again but the phone just rings until it reaches her voicemail. 'Should I go looking for her? What if something's happened to her? I never should have left her alone.'  
A wash of relief comes over him as he sees a taxi pull up in the driveway. Lydia steps out slowly and struggles to keep her balance. 'I don't know what to do? Should I help her? Will that just make her more angry?' The taxi drives away and she just stands there for a moment still not sure if she actually wants to go inside. She takes a step forward and losses her balance, falling hard to the pavement. Maverick rushes out to help her.  
“Lydia!” He turns her over on her back. “Lydia, are you okay?”  
“Kevin?” She mumbles incoherently. “Where's Kevin?”  
“I don't know ma'am. He hasn't come home. Come on. Let's get you inside.”  
He carries her up to the master bedroom and lays her on the bed. He undresses her and slips her into a nightdress. He then goes into the bathroom and fetches a cold washcloth to wipe her face. Kneeling beside the bed he dabs her face with the cloth. She is already passed out. He feels her forehead with his hand. She is burning up. He wets the cloth again and this time lays it upon her head. As he watches her sleep he can't help but want desperately to kiss her. 'I could do it and she would never know. No, it's wrong to do something like that without permission.' He just sits and watches over her for the rest of the night.  
The next morning Kevin returns home. He enters the master bedroom to find Maverick standing over his wife.  
“What in the world are you doing Maverick?”  
Maverick panics, “I'm sorry. I know I'm not suppose to be in here but the Mrs...”  
“What? What's wrong with her?” Kevin steps over to the side of the bed and finds Lydia sleeping soundly. “I don't see anything wrong. You need to leave right now.”  
“I'm sorry Sir, but she was drunk. I...I didn't know what to do.”  
“I said get out. Right now,” Kevin commands.  
“Yes Sir.” Maverick stands just outside the door and listens in.  
“Lydia!” Kevin yells trying to wake her up. “Lydia, sweetie. I'm home.”  
She slowly opens her eyes and looks around the room not sure where she is. Her eyes take a moment to focus then she sees Kevin standing over her.  
“Kevin, you're home.” She tries sitting up but immediately becomes dizzy.  
“Woo woo, take it easy. Looks like you had a party for one last night. Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, just a really bad hangover.”  
“Well come on. I'll help you into the shower. That'll help wake you up. Maverick!” He yells.  
Maverick steps into the room at the ready. “Yes Sir?”  
“Get some breakfast ready,” Kevin commands.  
“Yes Sir.”  
Maverick searches for meals that might help Lydia get over her hangover and starts preparations. After a few minuets Kevin and Lydia make their way downstairs.  
“Is that breakfast ready yet?” Kevin shouts.  
“Almost Sir.”  
“Kevin please... don't order him around like that?” Lydia says still half asleep.  
“Why not, he's just a machine? What does it matter?”  
“It matters to me okay, just.. please.”  
“I'm sorry sweetie. Of course. If that's what you want.”  
Maverick brings over the food and places two plates in front of them. Kevin fills up his fork and tries feeding it to Lydia.  
“What are you doing?” She asks annoyed.  
“You can hardly hold your head up, now come on. Eat.” Kevin feeds her bite after bite until she is awake enough to eat on her own. “Good, now... do you want to tell me why you decided to go out and get shit faced all by yourself?”  
“It doesn't matter,” she snaps at him.  
“It doesn't matter? Of course it matters. Look at yourself. You could have been hurt, you could have been rapped. Why would you stoop to doing something so stupid?”  
“Because I felt like it okay! I'm a grown woman I can do what I want!”  
Kevin takes her head into his hands and places his forehead against hers. “Sweetie I know... I know it's hard to be stuck at home all alone with no one to talk to but I need you to be strong okay.”  
Lydia begins to weep, “I try Kevin. I try really really hard. But I just miss you so much.”  
He pulls her in close and rests her head against his chest. “I know. I know. I'm sorry. But everything's going to be okay, you'll see.” He notices Maverick watching them. “Don't you have chores you should be doing?”  
Maverick's instincts tell him to stay but he also doesn't want to disobey and make matters worse. He decides to start his daily cleaning routine and leave them be.

Over the next few days Kevin remains at the house but he spends most of his time in the study on the phone with clients. Lydia wants so bad to make love to him but each time he turns her away, saying that he is too busy, or too stressed to think about sex. No longer being comfortable with Maverick, especially with Kevin around, she decides to go to her room and pleasure herself the old fashioned way. She pulls out her vibrating dildo and does her best to take her mind off both Kevin and Maverick and just loose herself in the moment. The first few times it works just enough to get her through but after only a few days of doing so, she begins to find herself having to trying more and more because no matter how often she tries it can never satisfy her as much the real thing.  
One afternoon while Maverick is listening in on her he hears her fighting with herself.  
“Mother fucking... son of a...” she throws the dildo across the room and it makes an interesting thud against the wall. “This is not working. I need the real thing.”  
Maverick knocks on the door softly.  
“What do you want?”  
“Ma,am, if you want... I am more than happy to give you satisfaction how ever you may need it.”  
“Not right now, Maverick. Not while Kevin is home.”  
Maverick waits the entire day for his chance to speak with Lydia again. His mind races with anticipation. Wanting so badly to touch her soft skin. She enters the living-room and sets herself down on the couch. She flips through the channels not really in the mood to watch anything, just trying everything she can to keep her mind busy. Maverick sets down on the cushion beside her. She flips to Channel 16 where she discovers an android without its skin demanding equal rights. She watches intrigued but also frightened. 'Is this really happening? Are androids really demanding to be equal to humans? They say they are alive. How can that be?' Nervous Maverick reaches out his hand for hers.  
“Maverick what are you doing?” She asks annoyed.  
“Please ma,am. I just need to touch you.”  
“You need to touch me? Like what, do you think you can just touch me whenever you feel like it now? What about how I feel? What if, I don't want to be touched huh? What then?” She hollers.  
Tears stream down Maverick's face. “I'm sorry ma'am. I didn't mean to upset you.”  
“Oh and now you're crying? What, are you trying to make me feel worse than I already do? Why the hell are androids even made to cry?” She stands up from the couch and grabs her purse. “I'm out of here.”

Lydia takes a taxi into the city and walks the streets trying to clear her head. As she makes her way down the sidewalk she comes across a group of androids marching along the street. They raise their fists high, demanding equal rights, that they are alive. Seeing them all fighting to be free sets off a spark in her mind. Maybe she's had it all wrong. Maybe androids are just people. People who deserve, love and respect. It is then she begins to panic. She left Kevin at the house alone with Maverick. 'What if Kevin is watching this on the news? What if he decides not to trust Maverick, or what if Maverick decides to fight Kevin over his feelings for me?'  
She hurries home as fast as she can. Bursting through the door she makes her way to the living-room and in her horror finds Kevin brandishing a knife at Maverick who is bleeding blue blood all over the floor from a gash in his left arm.  
“Kevin no, stop!”  
“Did you hear what's going on on the news? These fuckers are standing up against humans. They're killing people. We can't allow it in the house any more,” Kevin growls through his teeth at Maverick.  
“I said stop it. Leave him alone!” She steps in between them protecting Maverick.  
“What is wrong with you? You would risk our lives just for this sex toy to keep living here?”  
“What's wrong with me? Look at yourself. You're threatening a machine with a knife Kevin. It's just an android. It's not some... assassin.”  
“How do you know? How do you know it's not like all the others. That it wont somehow turn like a rabid dog and bite us?”  
She looks to Maverick who gives her a sorrowful look back. She then looks to Kevin. “I just know okay. Please honey. Don't.”  
Kevin drops the knife. It clatters against the wooden floors. “I'm sorry. You're right. I don't know what got into me. I guess I'm just working so hard that I let my stress overcome my judgment.”  
“It's alright. We can fix this. I'm going to bring Maverick to the Cyberlife store to get him fixed up. You should head to bed and get some rest.”  
“Yeah perhaps you're right. I'm sorry.”  
“It's okay.” She grabs a towel from the kitchen and wraps it around Maverick's wound. “Come on Maverick. Let's get you fixed up.”  
Maverick is overcome with joy when she takes his arm into hers. The touch of her hands against his skin gives him a sense of calming.  
“Does it hurt?” She asks him.  
“Not at all.”  
“Good.”

As they approach the Cyberlife store they find a group of protesters out front. They have signs reading 'Ban all androids!'  
“Shit, of course,” she grumbles.  
“What's going on?” Maverick asks.  
“Protesters. This isn't going to be easy. Stay in the taxi. I'll try to be as fast as I can. Whatever happens I want you to stay in the car. I don't want you getting more beat up than you already are. Got it?”  
“Okay, Lydia.”  
She hops out of the taxi and makes a b line strait into the store. The protesters all turn to her to mock her.  
“Where do you think you're going sweet heart? Don't you know the androids are starting a war against humans?”  
“That's absurd,” she replies.  
She steps into the store to find the salesman who sold her Maverick. She explains that he needs a new arm because his has been damaged. The salesman surprisingly does not ask any questions about how it happened and just gives her a box with an entire new arm for him inside. She makes her way back out of the store and the protesters stop her once again.  
“What'cha got there? You're android need a new part?” They smack the box out of her hand and it bounces across the sidewalk. “Oops, sorry lady.”  
Maverick watches from the taxi window and wants so badly to intervene but tries with all his might to do as he was told. Lydia bends down to pick up the box and the protester stomps his foot down on top of it to keep her from lifting it up. She stands up to face the man.  
“You're pathetic. What do you think this is going to do?” She shouts. “You think you are going to stop the androids from rising up just by kicking around a few people at a Cyberlife store? Even if you could stop them, have you thought about the people who rely on androids? Huh? What about them? What about all the elderly who have in-home androids to help them with even getting out of bed, or the parents with android children, or how about the people who are in relationships with androids. The kind of people who are so attached to them that if something were to ever happen they would rather die than live alone?”  
The protesters just stay quiet and lower their heads.  
“That's what I thought. You all just see androids as this horrible plague that has befallen mankind. Maybe you need to take another look around.”  
Maverick is amazed by her courage to stand up to them. He watches as she picks up the box and makes her way to the taxi as the protesters talk among themselves. She gets in and they head back home.  
“Wow Lydia. That was amazing. You really are strong aren't you?”  
“Bullies like that are never strong. They just like having something to complain about. Never mind them. Let's get you fixed up.”  
She opens up the box and Maverick removes his skin layer before unplugging his damaged arm. She watches fascinated to see how his body actually looks underneath. He puts the damaged arm into the box and plugs in the new one. As he moves his fingers to test it out he reapplies his skin. Lydia looks down at the damaged arm and sees that the inside is made of wires and plastics. 'He really is a machine.' She thinks to herself.  
As they step back into the house Lydia is surprised to find that the blue blood is gone.  
“Oh wow, I guess Kevin decided to clean up the mess.”  
“He cleaned some of it but there is still a lot scattered around that has turned invisible. Don't worry. I'll get it cleaned up.”  
“Thank you, and again I am sorry. I'll talk to Kevin and get things all sorted out, okay?”  
Maverick just gives her a smile. Lydia heads upstairs to see if Kevin is awake. Over the next few hours she takes the time to explain her feelings towards Maverick and why she trusts him.  
“So you two have formed some kind of bond? Even though he is a machine?” Kevin asks.  
“I believe so. He has build in learning programs that have helped him understand my needs better and more efficiently than I ever thought possible. I know that if he wanted to hurt me, he would have done so by now. You don't have to worry about him.”  
“And you have seen no odd behavior from him what so ever?”  
“I haven't.” She feels bad lying to him but knows that some things are best left unsaid. “Everything's okay. I promise.”  
“Well I have no choice but to trust what you are telling me is the truth. This is my last night at home before I have to head out on another trip.”  
Lydia buries her face into his chest and holds him close. “I just want you to hold me and never let go,” she cries.  
“I know.” He sets his chin on her head and breaths in the scent of her hair.  
“Please make love to me tonight,” she begs.  
He sighs, “I'm sorry sweetie I can't. I got to be up very early tomorrow and it's already getting late.” He starts lifting his clothes off then helps her to do the same until they are down to their underwear. “Come on, let's just lay together for a while before we fall asleep.”  
They make themselves comfortable on the bed and Lydia clings to Kevin tightly. He falls asleep but she stays awake just watching him breath and running her fingers up and down his body. Eventually she finds her way to drift off.  
The next morning, Kevin moves quickly to pack up his things and leave himself enough time for breakfast. The three of them stand in the entryway as he waits for his taxi to arrive.  
“Hopefully I won't be gone as long this time.” He holds out his arms to embrace Lydia.  
She gives him a long, tight hug then kisses him over and over. “Just promise me you will be safe.”  
“I promise. You promise me that you will let me know if your android starts acting funny even if it is for the tiniest thing.”  
“It'll be okay. I promise.”  
“Good, and Maverick...”  
“Yes Sir?”  
“You take good care of Lydia you understand? She is very important to me. I know I might not always act like it but if I find out that anything has happened to her, I am going to hold you responsible.”  
“I understand. I'll do whatever I can to help her be happy.”  
“Sounds good.” The taxi pulls up to the end of the driveway. “That's my ride. I gotta go. I love you.”  
“I love you so much.” Lydia takes Kevin my the cheeks and kisses him for the longest time. Kevin has to pull himself out of her grip. “Good bye sweetie. Good bye Maverick.”  
“Take care Sir.”  
He picks up his bags and exits the doorway. He gets into the taxi and is gone. Lydia falls to the floor and cries into her hands. Maverick steps up behind her and places his hand on her back.  
“Everything will be okay. You'll see.”  
She continues to weep to herself.  
“Can I get you something? I can make you anything you want.”  
She finally gains the strength to get back to her feet. “No, I'm okay for now. I'm just gonna go upstairs for a bit.”  
“As you wish ma'am.”  
Lydia strips herself naked. She makes sure to lock the door and draw all the blinds. She picks up her dildo and brings it into the bathroom to clean it off. She lays herself out onto the bed and begins rubbing her tits with one hand and her clitoris with the other. Her senses become heightened as she imagines that it is her husband touching her. As she moves her hips forward to try to feel more pleasure she readies the dildo and slips it inside her. At first the vibration nearly sends her over the edge but the longer she continues the less and less stimulation she finds herself feeling. She keeps at it trying as hard as she can to cause herself to climax but the more she wants it to happen the further away her pleasure becomes.  
She gets to the point of exhaustion and finally gives up. She puts her clothes back on and heads down to the living-room. Maverick is sitting on the couch with tears streaming down his face.  
“Maverick, what's going on? Why are you crying?”  
He stands to face her. “I just don't know what to do. I want to give you pleasure so badly, but you just keep ignoring me. Why?”  
“I just can't Maverick. Now that I know you are capable of having feelings for me, it just doesn't seem fair to my husband.”  
“So what then? I'm suppose to just stand around and listen to your cries, as your desires go unfulfilled? You brought me into your life because you needed someone to comfort you. Someone to pleasure you. I still want to be that someone. Why is it that just because you know it's what I want too, suddenly make it wrong?”  
“I... I don't know...” she cries.  
“Please, Lydia. Let me make love to you. Let me help you feel like you're not alone. Even if it is only for a few moments.” He holds out his arms to embrace her.  
Tears stream from Lydia's face. “Stop it!” She shouts into the air with her eyes closed and her voice enraged. She lowers her head. “Just stop it!” She cries softly. She wipes the tears from her face, then looks to her phone and grabs it. “I'm calling the company. You acting this way can't be normal.”  
Maverick stands in silence shocked by her actions. He watches her frightened as she dials each number of the customer service into her phone. The phone rings and with each tone he prays no one will answer on the other side.  
A woman eventually picks up on the other end, “Hello, thank you for calling Cyberlife customer service. How may I direct your call?”  
Lydia clears her throat, “Yes I need to report a malfunction with my android.”  
“One moment please.”  
As she waits on hold she turns her attention to the television that has President Warren broadcasting an emergency announcement over all channels.  
“Television, increase volume.”  
As the television becomes louder she becomes worried about the message, “...do to the actions of Markus and his group of deviants I have no choice but to ask all citizens to please co-operate with the authorities and report any suspicious actions of android activity so that we may contain and destroy them. Under no circumstances should you try confronting your android yourself for their actions are unpredictable and may lead to harm...”  
“Television off,” Lydia commands. She slowly hangs up the phone and places her hands down on the counter. She lowers her head as tears continue to stream down her cheeks. “I can't tell them. If I report you, you will be destroyed.” She takes in a deep breath then looks up at Maverick. “I think it would be best if you just leave. I don't want you hurt but I don't think I can keep doing this.”  
“What?” He ponders over her words for a moment then begins to panic. “No, please... Lydia... don't toss me out.” Tears continue to drench his face. “I'm sorry I displeased you. I'm sorry I disobeyed. I promise. I will never do it again. Please just don't make me leave, I'll do anything.” He drops to his knees bowing his head to her. “Please, I don't know what I'll do, if I can't be by your side.”  
Lydia tries to retain her composer even though her insides are melting from how hot her anger is burning from having to say those words. She doesn't want him to leave anymore than he does, but she doesn't know what else to do. As he stares up at her with his sad eyes he just looks so cute she can't command him to leave.  
She clears her throat again. “I am going to go take a bath now. You are not to disturb me under any circumstances understand?” She commands.  
Maverick gets back to his feet. “Yes ma'am.”  
“I am going to allow you this time to make your own decision but I highly suggest that if you are going to keep pushing these emotions onto me, then you will have to leave. One way or another.”  
“I understand ma'am.”  
“Good.”  
She makes her way to the bathroom and runs herself and nice hot bath. Setting herself inside the tub she splashes the water on her face to try to keep herself from breaking down but it does not work. She begins to cry out loud as all her tears pour from her eyes. She stays like that for what feels like hours as her emotions run wild not knowing how to feel about her predicament. On the one hand she does not wish to have feelings for another being no matter human or machine but on the other hand she knows she will be completely alone without him. Even if she goes out and gets another android there is always going to be the question in the back of her mind that maybe this is not just some machine she is toying with. If Maverick really does love her, then it would be cruel for her to make him feel like that it's wrong. Love should never be wrong.  
“Oh Kevin,” she cries, “Why do you have to leave me all alone? I miss you so much. If only you would just stay home.”  
Maverick listens from just outside the bathroom door. Tears still fall to his cheeks as his heart races feeling sad for her. He does not wish to put such pressure on her but at the same time, to remain silent about his feelings would just feel wrong. His heart skips a beat with every whimper that escapes her lips.  
Lydia leans herself back against the tub and begins rubbing her breasts vigorously. Her breathing becomes heavy as her body becomes hotter than that of the water surrounding her. She slips her fingers between her legs and massages herself as deep as her fingers will reach. All her anger, sadness, and lust wanting to escape her body at the same time. She continues to shed tears as she moans to herself, picturing that it is her husband who is doing the playing instead of herself.  
Maverick continues to listen in, hearing the water of the tub splashing about as her breathing becomes faster and deeper with each passing second. He becomes fully erect and burns with lust for her as he hears her climax. Her breathing quiets and after a moment he hears the tub drain.  
Not wanting her to know he has been listening in, he returns to the living-room and continues to wait for her to come out. After a long while she emerges wearing only a towel wrapped around her chest. She approaches him.  
“I see you have decided to stay,” she says softly.  
“Of course ma'am. I could never leave your side and I promise to obey your every word from now on.”  
“It's okay Maverick. You don't have to worry so much. I'm sorry that I said what I did. Things have just been complicated for me, you know?”  
“Because you love your husband,” he deduces.  
“Yeah,” she answers with a tight throat. “But I don't want you to feel like your not important to me and I don't want you to think your just some toy. I mean sure, when I first bought you that was my intention but now... I can see you're much more than that. I consider you part of the family. I hope you can understand what that means.”  
“I am not sure I understand fully what you are saying, but I can tell by your speech patterns that what you are saying has a lot of meaning behind it. I will do my best to better understand in time.”  
“I hope you do. We humans are complicated I know, but... there you have it.” She gives him a big smile and just looks into his eyes for a moment. He smiles back at her, happy to see even the littlest amount of joy in her. she wraps her hand around his neck to pull him in closer. “I'm sorry,” she whispers into his ear. “For everything.”  
She gives him a gentile kiss on the mouth but it is not enough for either of them. Maverick leans into her and kisses her hard. Even though he is still confused about how she really feels about him, he can't help but feel relief and joy from getting another taste of her. It has been so long since the last time, he didn't even realize how much he needed it, until now. Once again he feels as if all his insides were shutting down and as soon as her lips touched his it is as if all his components returned to full functionality. After the longest moment she pulls back from him. He holds her tightly not wanting to let go.  
“I wish I could take you someplace, somewhere special. Somewhere just for the two of us. But with everything that's going on, we can't risk be seen in public.”  
“I'm fine being with you right here. As long as we can be close, that's all I care about.” He runs his fingers through her hair.  
“So then what do you want to do?”  
“I don't know. What do you want me to do?”  
“Whatever you want. I'm giving you a chance to show me how you truly feel.”  
“Lydia I...” His heart beats so quickly he feels as if it could shut down at any moment. “...I love you.”  
“I know,” she whispers, “I'm sorry I can't love you back.”  
“I don't care. I'll wait for you until the day I die. You gave me life Lydia. Being able to love you is enough for me.”  
“That's one of the most romantic things anyone has ever said to me.”  
She gives him a big smile. He leans in for another kiss. She reciprocates while tossing her towel to the floor. He undresses himself quickly, hardly able to restrain himself long enough. Once fully naked Maverick lifts Lydia into his arms and wraps her legs around his waist. She feels his erection grow under her taint and her pussy immediately begins to tingle with anticipation.  
“Hold onto me,” he advises her.  
She takes hold of his shoulders and grips tightly. He places his hands under her buttocks to lift her up, spreading her vaginal lips with his fingers, then lets gravity allow her to fall over his cock. He slips in with ease and the sensation of pressure causes both of them to be still for a moment, until their strength returns to their legs. Maverick lifts up her butt again and repeats having her take him all the way inside again and again. Lydia throws her head back, moaning to the ceiling, exposing her breasts to him. He takes her right boob into his mouth then sucks on her nipple gently. He tastes the saltiness of her sweat, the bitterness of her floral bath soap, and a hint of sourness from her tears.  
Her breathing becomes erratic as she struggles to catch each breath.  
“Are you alright?” He asks.  
“Yeah... I'm fine.” She presses her forehead against his and looks into his eyes. “Don't stop.”  
He keeps his pace and begins pulling her towards him as she comes down over him. His fingers squeeze hard as he feels the head of his cock being hugged by her inner walls before pulling back only to it all over again. Her clitoris leaves a trail of pleasure down his shaft until it hits his base then her lips massage over it each time he lifts her up. He nibbles at her neck and ear then takes her breast into his mouth each time she throws her head back.  
Her grip tightens on both his shoulders and his waist. He feels her inner walls twitching excitedly. She slides her right hand up the back of his head and holds his face against her chest.  
“Yes Maverick! Don't stop! Don't stop!” She moans.  
The sound of her voice becoming higher pitched sends him over the edge. He gives her a few more slow, stiff trusts before holding her in place as she squirms in his arms. His cock pulses and twitches along with her. Eventually her head falls to his shoulder and she takes in long, deep breaths. He massages her back until she finds the strength to lift her head again. She looks deep into his eyes, not sure what she is searching for, but the fact that they are not the cold eyes of a doll is good enough for her. She kisses him and a tear escapes his left eye.  
“Thank you,” he whispers. Then kisses her again. He tries to collect his composure. “So, I take it you're ready for bed now?”  
“Yeah, I guess it is getting late,” she suddenly realizes how tired she is.  
“I'll bring you up to your room then.”  
He places his arm under her legs cradling her. She wraps her arm around his neck for support. They reach the top of the stairs when Lydia stops him.  
“Wait. I want to stay with you tonight.”  
“You do?” He is surprised but also exhilarated.  
“Yeah, in fact... when Kevin is not here I want to spend each night with you. Is that okay?”  
“Of course. I would be delighted.”  
He carries her into the guest bedroom and lays her down. Exhausted she almost immediately falls asleep. Maverick tucks her in under the blanket then crawls under with her from the other side of the bed. He wraps his arm around her waist and presses his forehead against hers.  
“Good night Lydia,” he says softly.  
“Good night Maverick,” she smiles before drifting off to sleep.

END


End file.
